Truth
by Nautica7mk
Summary: You’re Superman. And you’re Clark. That’s never gonna change, & I wouldn’t want it to. When you leave to save someone, whether it’s in the middle of having dinner, or a deadline, or even at Jason’s piano recital, I’ll understand.
1. Chapter 1: Revelations

**Title**: Truth  
**Author**: Nadia Mack  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: I Own Nothing  
**Spoilers**: Superman Returns

**Chapter 1: Aftermath**

The doors of the elevator slid open when she arrived on the main floor of the Daily Planet. With her third cup of coffee finished, she made a run for the brewer to make a fourth. After the night she's had, she deserved to be over caffeinated.

Eight hours ago, someone whom she's known for years revealed to her the biggest secret she had no idea he had.

_Clark Kent is Superman. _

Superman is Clark Kent.

She repeated the mantra about a few hundred times until the shock wore off. Unfortunately for her, it never did. In one single moment, an elaborate ball of yarn was unraveled, and the questions she held at bay to ask Superman unfolded in the presence of an unassuming mild-mannered reporter by the name of Clark Kent.

The thing was, it was the last she ever expected.

Superman, to the eyes and ears of the world, is a God.

He's an untouchable man who became savior to a world that desperately needed one, even when some didn't deserve him. His morals were high and so was his dedication in truth and justice and the ways of the world. He was a vision of perfection and honesty, that there were times she found herself completely out of her league.

Until last night.

For the first time since he caught her in his arms so many years ago, she didn't know him.

Not a thing.

All night, her thoughts and memories lingered to the past.

And it drove her mad.

Even watching him make a fool of himself was annoying. How can the most powerful and confidant man she's ever known play the weakling? She understood that part of it meant acting below the radar, but she thought he went a bit overboard with it. Sighing to herself, maybe he was right. He did fool her all these years.

"Miss Lane."

"Huh?"

"You're overflowing," Jimmy pointed out.

Lois looked down and found the mug in her hands overflowing with black coffee. "Dammit!" she exclaimed, putting the coffee pot unceremoniously back on the table. With a couple more curse words, she restlessly made it way to her desk, plopping down exhausted by what was happening.

"Are you okay, Miss Lane?" Jimmy nervously asked, keeping his distance by standing in front of her desk.

Ever since Miss Lane and Richard White broke their engagement, rumors ran rampant in the office about what caused it. Some people thought Richard was too good for her. Other's thought she wasn't the type despite them sharing a child. But Jimmy knew better. She was waiting for the one, and Richard White just wasn't him. Poor guy. He didn't have a chance in hell.

"Jimmy," Lois began reluctantly. "Where's Clark?"

"Umm…" he scratched his head. "I think he forgot his wallet back home, so he went back to get it." Lois rolled her eyes. "Check it out, Miss Lane. It's Superman."

She turned to the flat screens that littered the bull pen and watched Superman lift a backhoe loader off a civilian car that got smashed below it. Quickly and with great care, Superman helped the victims out of the mangled car and carrying them to the paramedics. After a few brief words, he flew away.

A few seconds later, her eyes drifted to the elevator lobby where she saw Clark come in from the stairwell, his tie askew and his hair a little mussed up.

Lois chuckled at the sight but caught herself before he saw her, and he did.

Clark waved at her awkwardly, his eyes alternating between someone she knew and a complete stranger. It was disconcerting and all the more confusing, so instead of waving back, she logged onto her computer and began work on anything just so she could get her mind off him.

She really hated it that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Mommy," a soft voice said from behind.

Lois turned, surprised to find her son there. "Hey, sweetie." She engulfed him in the biggest hug she could give as he giggled in her arms. "What are you doing here?"

Jason pointed to Perry's office. "Daddy brought me."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry about bringing him here without calling you," Richard suddenly appeared by them. "By the time we got to the school, they were sending the kids home."

"What happened?"

"A pipe burst in the cafeteria, so they canceled school for the day."

Lois picked Jason up in her arms. "Lucky you," she grinned tickling him playfully.

After an awkward silence, Jason began wiggling out of her arms. "Can I get down?" he said quietly.

"What's wrong, munchkin?"

"I wanna say hi to Mister Clark," Jason replied enthusiastically, his mother looking completely surprised. Then her memory kicked in and she had to remind herself how Jason had quickly gotten attached to her fellow reporter since he came back three months ago. She grimaced when it finally occurred to her that it was the exact same time Superman returned.

_God, he infuriated her._

"You know what, I need to go speak with him first, but you can say hi when I'm done, okay?'

Jason pouted. "Okay."

As soon as she put him down, she said a hasty 'bye' to Richard before making a beeline to Clark's desk.

"We need to talk," she said a bit forcefully.

Clark stood up, hitting his desk with his knee in the process. "Oops. Sorry," he apologized so pathetically. "Sure, Lois. Um… where did you want to…"

"Conference room," she suggested, walking straight there without even giving her co-worker, slash hero, slash former lover anytime to respond. She stood at the entrance of the door, waiting for Clark to come in. "Ladies first," she quipped, it was the only defense mechanism she had left that didn't involve throwing heavy objects and yelling.

Slowly, Clark stepped inside.

Closing the door behind her and turning down the blinds so nobody could intrude and eavesdrop, Clark immediately dropped the façade of bumbling shy reporter while she finally dropped the stress evident on her face and just threw him deadly looks of anger.

"Are you all right?"

Lois laughed humorlessly. "No, actually, I'm not. Thanks, by the way for that."

Clark looked even more guilty. "I deserve that."

She ignored that particular truth. "Here's where I feel like I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. You confuse me."

She crossed her arms and gave herself a decent distance from him because right now, she didn't know whether she'd like to deck him or kiss him, and her brain rationalized that neither seemed the intelligent thing to do until they figured out what the hell kind of relationship they have.

_She didn't really know him, for Christ's sake!_

"You can ask me anything," he said softly, his eyes revealing the truth in his words. "I'm finished lying to you."

"Thank God," she shot back sarcastically. "Sorry."

"You have a right to be angry."

Clark made his way to the window and stared out in the city as he waited for her to reply. Last night had been the first time he came completely clean, about himself, who he was and where he truly grew up to anyone. He understood the space she needed to come to terms from the hidden truths he's kept from her all these years, and while the weight has been lifted from his shoulders, her happiness outweighed any fear he had.

He could give her at least that much.

"I barely got any sleep last night, did you know that?"

"I know."

Lois eyes narrowed. "That was rhetorical." Then the obvious came to mind and she almost bursts the words out. "You were spying on me?"

"No," he assured, raising his hands to her and then stuffing them in his trouser pockets. "I hear your heartbeat some times." She opened her mouth again but he stopped her by explaining further. "It's like a feeling you get when you think you forgot to do something you were supposed to. When you're in danger, your heart rate speeds up and I can hear it."

Lois couldn't believe it. "There are billions out there with erratic heartbeats," she reminded him.

"Yeah, but none of them are yours." Speechless, Clark continued. "You're different. You mean so much to me that the sound of it comes naturally. I could pick it out in the middle of Town Square. Even Jason is – "

"Don't go there." Clark retreated a few steps back to the window. "I'm still trying to figure things out in my head and adding my son to the mix just makes it harder."

His jaw clenched involuntary at the singular use of the word 'my' and not 'our' son. He knew he deserved it, that Jason already had a father and that he had no place in it, but doesn't make it stop hurting.

"I'm sorry, Lois." He didn't know what else to say.

"Do you get some perverse pleasure out of torturing me?"

The mere thought offended him. "No, of course not."

"Because, all this time, all the missed opportunities, you didn't do anything. You just stood there and watched me make a fool out of myself."

"I didn't mean... that's not how it was."

"But that's exactly how it turned out to be," she returned spitefully. "Look, I'm taking a few days off to think things through."

"You don't have to do that."

"But I need to, Sup… Clark. I can barely think at home let alone do my work here at the office especially when you're around."

"Then I'll take the days off."

"No," she disagreed. "You just got back." Why were they arguing about this, it was her decision? "I'm using my sick days and that's final."

Clark hunched his back as he leaned back against the window, sighing in defeat. "If that's what you want," he said but lacked the conviction he normally would apply as the reporter the staff knew as kind and sincere even if all he did afterwards is trip on his own shoelaces.

"Good." She moved to the exit and opened the door, but before she left, she turned back around. "Is this how you are?"

Clark looked at her, confused. Silent.

"I mean, just now." She paused. "Is this how'd you would normally act… if… you weren't pretending?"

Weakly but genuinely, he smiled. "Yeah, it is."

Hiding her smile, she walked out of the room without looking back. "Not bad, Smallville," she muttered underneath her breath leaving a surprised Clark in her wake.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Notes**: Thank you to everyone for leaving feedback. So greatly appreciated. I will be getting back to "Fallen," I have half of the next chapter done, but I'm working out some things. I even feel like I have to rewrite it. Sigh. My problem, not yours. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Puzzle Pieces**

Lois took it easy for the next three days. Perry was kind enough to offer her that much. She guessed maybe he felt it was overdue since her break-up with his nephew. To be honest, she was glad that regardless of what happened with Richard; Perry remained the stern rock in her crazy life.

"Here, what about this?"

"No, mommy." Jason shook his head vigorously. "It goes here." His small finger pointed to a small space in between two puzzles pieces of his 3D Taj Mahal, a gift from Richard just before he moved out.

They both took the separation slowly on behalf of their son, wanting the transition to go as smooth as possible even though they knew it wasn't going to be easy. Richard was one of the biggest and most important people in Jason's life. He still is, in fact, and she didn't want to mess that up by suddenly going their separate ways because she couldn't hold her end of the promise.

"Hey," Lois beamed when the piece perfectly fit into place. "You're very good at this."

"Thank you," Jason muttered quickly as he put another piece in its rightful place. "See, it's really easy."

Lois smiled proudly at her little boy. Together, they sat on the floor of the living room putting the puzzle together for the next hour. It was about half-way finished and she couldn't help but grin widely at their fun time together.

It soothed her just to be around her son, watching him make something out of nothing and with little help from her. There was a sense of undeniable accomplishment, especially after all the nonsense previous doctors have spewed out about the future development of her son with all the allergies and medications he had to endure.

Speaking of, one thing she couldn't ignore no matter how much she tried was his father.

Not Richard, but Clark.

Now that she knew his true identity, well, both of them anyway, it was finally easy to see the similarities. The same eyes. The unruly hair. Even Jason's smile reminded her of Clark and not Superman.

_How weird is that?_

Against better judgment, she picked up the phone and dialed the office.

"Hello," the other line answered, making Lois almost chuckle when she realized who she was actually calling.

_Superman had a work number for crying out loud!_

"Hey, it's me."

There was a slight pause before Clark replied. "How are you?" His voice, she noted, was a cross between timid and concerned.

"I didn't think I needed to tell you that since you keep me under audio surveillance all the time."

"That's not what I – "

"I know what you mean," she cut him off unintentionally. "Look, um, I know I shouldn't be asking you this, but I… I…" She sighed. "Could you come over after work? I mean, if you're not busy."

When all she received was silence, she wondered if there was an earthquake occurring in some foreign country or something and he had to fly out of there. Suddenly, an image of the phone dangling on the side of the table while she spoke through it amused her.

"Clark?"

"I'm still here."

"Oh. Good," she said relieved.

"You want me to come over?"

"That's what I said."

"And… um…"

Completing his thoughts, "Jason's here, too."

"Really?"

Lois couldn't help but hear the excitement in his tone, and that made her smile. Smooth, Smallville. The love he so obviously has for his son just makes her entire situation all the more complicated.

"Is 6 o'clock okay with you?"

"That'd be great," he said happily. "I'll be there." And then she hung up before things got awkward.

It was 5:58PM when she heard the door bell ring. Well, at least he's punctual when he wants to be. She opened it expecting the Clark Kent she's known from the office, with his multi-layered tweed suit and ridiculous black thick-rimmed glasses with a matching suitcase that may have been bought during a yard sale.

"Hey," he said upon seeing her.

Lois froze at the sight of what she-did-not-expect standing in front of her. The normally reserved Clark stood at her doorstep with loose-fitting jeans, a pair of gym shoes, an unbuttoned white-collared dress shirt with a wife-beater underneath.

"Lois?"

"Huh?" she looked up, clearly flushed. "Oh, right." She gestures inside. "Come in." Slowly, Clark entered the house.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she lied unable to keep her eyes from looking at him. "You look different. Really different. Like a whole other you." Then she sighed. "This isn't another identity, is it?"

Clark stared back at her with uncertainty crossing his features.

"It's kind of hard to explain."

"Jason's taking a bath right now, so you might as well start." She made her way to the kitchen to check on the pizza she stuffed in the oven about ten minutes ago as Clark hesitantly followed her. "Not much of a cook," she admits.

"Glad to know some things haven't changed."

She glared at him, but not because she was insulted. Far from it, actually. "I tried reading one of those 'Cooking for Dummies' and it just didn't fly. Take-out's my game, and I do it well. Plus, I can't risk giving Jason food poisoning."

Clark laughed and Lois realized that it was the first time she saw it on him. Dressed down in casual clothes and the lack of reserve he normally held on his hunched shoulders at work, he seemed practically normal. And admitting grudgingly to herself, quite handsome too.

"Thanks for inviting me," he said.

"Well, I figured we could settle for a truce tonight."

"I didn't realize we were at war."

She crossed her arms and stared him down like he was one of her stories, as ironic as that maybe. "So you were saying…"

To her surprise, the casual looking Clark turned shy. "I grew up on a farm," he revealed truthfully. "I never lied to you about that." Lois nodded and let him continue. His eyes darted to his hands as he tried to complete the thoughts in his head. "I didn't really start making a fool of myself until I started to work at the Daily Planet."

"Why?"

It was a simple question, but to him, it was a hard one.

"It's easier to be ignored than to be depended on."

"But you do it all the time."

"With Superman, it's pretty straight-forward," Clark admits. "As Clark Kent, I'm always consciously aware of my surroundings, trying to blend in without being noticed. I can't be Superman all the time, Lois. I'd go crazy."

"No. We wouldn't want that," she said dryly.

"Look, I know, I messed things up. Ruining the trust you've selflessly given me since the moment we met."

"When you were who, exactly? Clark Kent or Superman?"

"Both."

"I think you're giving me too much credit as far as your other identity is concerned," she said, referring to his mild-mannered persona.

"I am Clark Kent, Lois," he said sincerely. "I grew up as Clark. It was only seven years ago when I became Superman. You named him, if I recall."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me."

"I – " he was interrupted as a fast bundle of energy ran across the floor and into the arms of Lois's guest.

"Mister Clark!" Clark knelt down and picked Jason up easily, his tiny arms wrapping itself around his neck. "What are you doing here?" the little guy asked excitedly. "Do you want to help mommy and me with my puzzle? It's really cool. Daddy got it for me. It's getting really big now."

The light in Clark's eyes sparkled as Jason spattered away with a bunch of questions. Lois, unable to break them apart, stood as the silent observer, tears threatening to fill her eyes. They looked so good together. Father and son.

"Mommy, can I show him?" Jason asked with his best puppy-dog look.

With a look like that, how could she refuse him? "Sure, sweetheart, but not too long. Dinner is coming soon."

"Yay!" When Clark pulled him down, Jason grabbed his hand and led him to the living room. "Follow me, Mister Clark." Before the two disappeared into the next room, Clark gave Lois a grateful look and a silent 'thank you' for giving him this chance to spend with their son.

By the time she got the pizza cut and ready to serve, she heard laughter coming from the living room and as much as she wanted to give the two some privacy, her natural curiosity got the best of her.

Peeking from the door, she got herself a first glimpse of Clark Kent without the pressures of carrying a dual-identity.

"Why does it look like that?" Jason asked curiously about the Taj Mahal.

"Well, it's a combination of Persian and Indian design." Suddenly, Jason moved from behind the finished building and moved to sit on Clark's lap, his back leaning against his chest. "Comfortable?"

Jason nodded.

Clark smiled. "You see, Shah Jahan, the emperor of the Mughal Empire back near the mid 1600 hundreds, built this for his wife."

"What happened to her?"

"She passed away," he explained carefully, not wanting to talk about life and death to such a young child. Even he didn't learn about until he was a little older and no child should have to endure that horrible fact of life. To his surprise though, Jason clearly understood.

"Shush Jun must be sad."

Clark chuckled at the missed pronunciation of the emperor's name. "Yes, he was. So he made this for her."

"Wow."

"Yup."

"Mister Clark?"

"Yes, Jason?"

"Have you ever been there?"

Clark couldn't help but see so much of his mother in him. "As a matter of fact, I did. Many years ago, after high school, I traveled around. It's very beautiful there. They have this huge garden called a Charbagh."

"I want to see it," Jason said wistfully.

"Maybe one day," Clark assured. "We'll ask your mom."

"Don't get him started," Lois said suddenly, coming out of the kitchen. She was so engulfed in their interaction that she forgot she was supposed to be mad at him. It's just tonight; she couldn't keep the anger level up. "He'll be plotting ways to get me to agree with him."

"Just like his mother," Clark teased.

Lois shot him a deadly look as identical grins passed between her son and Clark.

_This is going to get some getting used to, she thought_.

"Okay, who wants their slice of pizza?"

Jason raised his hand way up high followed by a resounding "Me!" as Lois and Clark shared their first laugh together.

Several miles away, the sounds of sirens huddled around a two-car collision. Smoke billowing up in the air and Superman no where in sight.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: Compassion

**Author's Notes**: If you haven't read htbthomas's "Dinner Plans" a future companion piece to her utterly fantastic "Déjà vu," then shame on you! Other than that, enjoy this next chapter and thank you all for the reviews. So love it. Makes me all giddy inside.

**Chapter 3: Compassion**

With Jason held safely in his arms, Clark carefully carried him back to his bedroom whispering a goodnight into his ear as he tucked him into bed. He smiled, heart swelling for being allowed the opportunity to be a part of this.

"You're a natural, you know."

Without looking back, Clark smiled. "He's beautiful, Lois." Trying not to disturb the sleeping angel, he faced his mother. "I wish I'd had been here… for everything."

"I know."

"I should get going," he said even though he didn't want to.

"It is getting late," she reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you, for this. For everything," he told her, showing her with is eyes what he couldn't show her in anything else. "Will I see you at work tomorrow?"

A faint smile appeared on her lips. "I'll be there."

"Good." He moved to leave the room when he caught her giving him a confused look. "What?"

"You're not going to fly?"

Clark turned to face Jason's open window; the one he's flown in on so many times to check on him and then back to Lois, chuckling. "Contrary to what you may believe, I don't always take to the air. The front door will be fine."

She chuckled in return. "Goodnight, Clark."

"Goodnight, Lois."

On the way home, Clark sat in the cab as he let the nights memories fill the time it took to arrive home. Lois had been a gracious host, better than he deserved. She gave him the time to play and talk to Jason he normally wouldn't have the chance to if they were at the office. After all he'd put her through, she granted him one of his greatest wishes.

Then some mumbling on the cab radio caught his attention.

"Umm… Sir... could you turn that up, please?"

Without answering, the cab let out an annoyed growl but turned the radio up nonetheless.

"_Eye witnesses say that the passengers where still alive before the explosion blew up, killing four teenagers on board…"_

Clark forced his ears to listen, the details of the incident occurring the very same time he had been with his family. Realization hit him hard as a sinking feeling of nausea threatened to overtake him.

The following morning, Lois was back to work but to her surprise, Clark was nowhere in sight. After a decent night of family bonding, even though Jason didn't know that the man he's grown so attached to is his biological father, she had hoped to see him at least a little bit this morning before he went about his tour around the globe.

"Olsen!" she called out.

The photographer in question turned and smiled. "Hey, Miss Lane. What can I do for you?"

"Is Clark around?"

It was a question often asked around the office, so it could never come off as out-of-the-ordinary whenever she asked.

"He's at the Teen Accident site."

"The what?"

"There was a huge accident last night that involved a bunch of teens off of 45th and Central. C.K. went to check it out. He's probably still there."

"Okay, Jimmy. Thanks."

She reached her purse and headed out to find Clark.

After getting past some heavy traffic, she finally arrived. She spotted Clark across the street, standing straight, his face not leaving the corner of the street where family and loved ones prayed and grieved over their teens passing with flowers and candles.

With all the courage she could carry, she walked up from behind.

"Clark?"

"I didn't know," he whispered quietly, and she could see the guilt on his face. If she hadn't known who he truly was behind the conservative outfit and glasses, she wouldn't have thought beyond sympathy. What she saw Clark feelings was guilt, and that was worse than anything else.

"It wasn't your fault." The words came out decisively hollow.

_He was with me and our son._

Instinctively, she reached out for his hand, and she sighed in relief when he let her take it.

"Let's head back, there's nothing more we… you… can do here."

Nodding, Clark followed.

On the way back to the Planet, the two decided to walk instead of ride the cab. So many thoughts and feelings raged inside her. She had known the kind of man Superman had to be to be able to do the things he does. Make the decisions that can alter a person's life forever, but it wasn't until she saw him at the street corner, she knew his true vulnerability.

It wasn't her…

…or humanity…

…or even Kryptonite…

It was his heart.

He cares so much for people, more than humanity deserved. The people in his life, the ones he loves and the strangers he cares so deeply for, they cut at him when he fails. But he didn't fail.

Doesn't he know that every little thing he does means the world to many people?

Doesn't he know that he can't save everyone?

"I did it on purpose, you know," he said, breaking the silence. He didn't even give Lois a chance to speak as he continued. "Last night was one of the best nights I've ever had… in a long time…"

She dreaded to ask this part. "But?"

"But I'm afraid I can't have both."

"You mean be Superman and still have a life as Clark Kent."

"Yes," he quietly answered.

"Is this one of the reasons why it took you so long to tell me who you really are?"

"A big part," he admitted. "For once, I didn't want to run off on you… or Jason. Normalcy was something I gave up wishing for a long time ago. If I didn't accept my abilities and the fact that I'm different, I'll be living a lie. It's ironic, even after I embrace who and what I was; I was still living a lie."

"You don't always have to, anymore. You're not alone," she reminded him that there was another little boy who will most likely live those trials and tribulations. The mere thought that feelings of inadequacy and fear filling her son scared her. "And if you feel like it's still living a lie, then you don't have to live that lie alone."

With a faint smile, he reached out to her face and cupped her cheek.

"I have so many regrets, and a lot of them have to do with you. I'm so sorry that it took me this long to figure things out."

Instead of moving away from him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close to her as he let out a quiet sob into her shoulder. "We'll figure it together," she murmured in his ear.

Around the corner, Richard stepped out of the cab when he thought he saw Lois on the sidewalk, and his thoughts were confirmed when he caught the sight of a distressed-looking Clark being comforted by his former fiancée.

He watched them for little longer, unable to ignore the closeness they seemed to share.

_Had he been wrong about everything? Was Superman just a cover from the real man she was in love with?_

Lois and Clark made their way back to the bullpen, occasionally making conversation every now and then. Halfway up in the elevator, the jerk of Clark's head to the side signaled an incoming threat.

"I've got to go," he said urgently, his hands beginning to untie the knot of this tie.

Her eyes widened. "What? Here?"

"No," he shook his head, smiling. He ascended higher until he hit the elevator ceiling. Quickly, he moved to the piece aside so he could fit through before descending back on the floor. "Up there." In a sudden swoosh, Clark took off upwards, shedding his reporter image and became Superman, leaving a few traces of his clothing behind.

With her head still facing upwards with a look of utter awe and amazement, she didn't even realize that the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

A few co-workers gave her odd looks as she stepped out of the elevator with a man's tie and jacket in her hands but no one else.

Back at her desk, she would glance every now and then on the news stations reporting on Superman. She smiled to herself just remembering him flying off in the elevators.

_No wonder he disappeared so easily. _

"Lois, could I speak to you for a minute?" the familiar voice took her quickly out of her Clark-Superman-filled thoughts.

Giving him a quick glance, "Sure, Richard. Just one second." After a few strokes on the keyboard, she closed her application and faced Richard. "What's up?"

"In private."

She raised her eyebrows. "What's this about?"

"It's personal."

"Okay," she nodded, following him to his office. "What's going on?"

"I saw you with Clark earlier," he suddenly blurted out of nowhere.

Lois stared at him dumbly; she didn't really know why Richard felt like it was out of the ordinary. Perry makes him her partner all the time, and it's something the office had gotten used to long before they were even paired up again.

"Okay," she replied, confused. "So…"

"You looked pretty serious together."

"Where exactly are you going with this, Richard?" she replied annoyingly, her arms crossing defiantly in front of her. A sort of defense mechanism she had used for years, and something her ex-fiancée should be familiar with.

"I just want to know why you didn't tell me."

Now she was past confused, "Tell you what?"

"You and Clark."

"What?"

Richard was exhausted. "You know what."

"You think Clark and I are together, that's what you're accusing me of? I've known him for a very long time, Richard. We have a history."

"Right, a history I know nothing of because I thought you were still obsessing over Superman." That hit a sore spot because he was more or less spot on. "Admit it, Lois. It was Clark all along, wasn't it? I mean, I felt I was sure it was Superman, especially after he almost died out there on New Krypton, but now, I feel like I was totally off base."

"Richard, please…"

"I deserve the truth, Lois. After everything you and I have shared. I understand that you have a history with him, and I respect that, I just want the same courtesy."

Lois sank in the nearest guest chair, sighing deeply. "Ask me what you want to know."

Richard was relieved to finally get her to open up, and while he was saddened to ask this next question, it was important to him.

"Is he Jason's father?"

Lois's quick intake of air confirmed his suspicions.

"He didn't know," was all she could say in Clark's defense of his near 6 year absence of Jason's life.

"But he didn't say anything."

"Jason was happy. He didn't want to get in the way of that."

"But you weren't happy."

"I was," she assured him genuinely. "But there was always something – "

"Missing," Richard concluded. "I know."

"I'm sorry, Richard."

"Me, too." Looking for a way out even if it was out of his own office, "I've got some things to do."

Lois called out to him before he left. "Could you… I know this is a lot to ask, but could you… keep this to yourself?"

"I will," he smiled sadly and then he walked away.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4: Solitude

**Chapter 4**: Solitude

Clark disappeared again for the third time the same day she spoke to Richard, and she was beginning to wonder if knowing the truth was a risk to his safety or detrimental to her sanity. Then the Chief was eyeing her again with his own way of x-raying, and she had a sneaking suspicion she knew what he wanted to know.

"Hey," a familiar voice from behind startled her.

"Couldn't you have done that facing me?" she asked, turning to Clark with a mixture of irritation and relief. "Thank God, you're back. The boss has been asking for you, so you better watch out."

Clark sighed. "Thanks," he muttered, not looking forward to the one-sided confrontation with Perry White.

_Some Minutes Later _

Lois leaned against Clark's desk. "How'd it go?"

"I'm on obituary duty again." He removed his glasses with one hand as the other massaged his tired eyes before placing them back on again. "The damage Luthor caused during the New Krypton crisis hasn't stopped a lot of foundations from falling apart at the seams."

"Metropolis will rise to the occasion," she assured him with a confidence that only she could put forth. "And so will you," she added for good measure. Lois looked over her shoulder and spotted Richard working in his office.

"Is everything okay between you two?"

"As okay as it can be," she answered. "It'll take some getting used to. Richard has been a part of my life for a long time, and he still wants to be a part of Jason's life."

"Does he think he can't?"

"He knows you're his father so – " catching Clark's surprised look, "Didn't I mention that he knows you're his biological father?" she asked innocently.

Clark leaned against his desk with his right forearm while digesting the information. "No, I think you overlooked that particular information."

"Oh, well, yeah, he knows," she said flippantly.

Looking between Richard's office and Lois, he whispereds closer to her,. "What exactly does he know?"

"Just that you're his father," she repeated, slightly annoyed. "Why do you keep asking me this?" Then it dawned on her. _Ohhhhh_. "You think I told him about… you know…" Sshe madekes a small swooshing motion with her hand. "Of course not!"

Clark breathed out a sigh of relief. It wasn't that he didn't trust Richard – after three months of getting to know him, whether he wanted to or not, it was clear that he was a good man and a good father, he just didn't want to make things any more complicated than it already was.

"So how are you?" she asked softly.

"What do you mean?" 

"You've been pretty quiet lately, much like a certain co-worker I used to know," she teased lightly before getting serious. "If it's about those teens, it wasn't your fault."

Clark sighed. "It's not that simple."

Lois refused to give up. "I get that being _who you are_ carries a lot of responsibilities, and if there's anything I've learned this past week, it's that even you have your limits."

"The other night, I selfishly put my responsibilities aside because I wanted to be with you and…" Hhe stared longingly at the picture of Jason on Lois's desk. "Just the knowledge that you and I made him makes me happy, but how do I make that choice? If you know an easier way to do this, Lois, please, tell me," he pleaded to her quietly.

Attempting to control the intense emotions caused by his words, she struggled to give him an answer.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else. This is not the place to be having this conversation."

Clark nodded helplessly as he watched Lois disappear towards the lobby while he waited for a minute or two before following her to the roof. By the time he got there, he found her looking out into the city, her back towards him.

He heard the steady rhythm of her heart, and the slow in and outtake of air from her lungs. She was thinking, of what, he wasn't entirely sure.

"I should still be angry with you," she suddenly spoke aloud, taking him out of his frozen stupor. "But I can't. I don't care anymore what you did to me… us… in the past, because that's where I want it to stay. The past. Maybe I'm more selfish than you are, but I'd like to think we can try to make this work."

"Lois…"

"You're Superman," she finally accepted. "And you're Clark. That's never gonna change, and I wouldn't want it to. When you leave to save someone, whether it's in the middle of having dinner, or a deadline, or even at Jason's piano recital, I'll understand." She paused before continuing. "Jason will understand, too."

His fear bubbled to the surface and he choked out his next words. "I'm afraid to choose."

She turned around and looked him in the eye in the hope ofs to assuringe him. "We're not going anywhere. You. Me. Jason." Closing the distance between them, she reached for his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "We've lost so much time together already; do you honestly believe that saving the world and having a family can't co-exist? Because if you do, then you've given up on us already."

He tightened his grip on her hand.

"It's not going to be easy."

"I never thought it would be."

"I'm on call practically 24/7," he said with a shaky breath.

"So do are doctors, and their families seemed to manage just fine."

"I'm not a doctor."

"No, but you save people every day, so it's close enough."

"How do we do this, Lois?"

In addition to his worries about balancing his human life to his superhuman life, Clark thought about the last three months comparatively to the last six years. Even before he left for Krypton, it wasn't easy. Loving Lois as Superman and longing for her as Clark nearly threw him over the edge. The more he stalled to reveal his secret to her the more cowardly he became of the consequences.

The office gossip will would run full steam ahead if and when the knowledge of Jason's true paternity comes came to light and he didn't know how to deal with that. And what makes made it even more difficult was the fact that young Jason Lane White was totally unaware of the changes surrounding him.

He didn't even want to think about what their editor would say when he learneds that the child he thought was family through his nephew, waisn't.

"What's on your mind?" Lois asked, taking him out of his heavy thoughts.

"Jason," he replied simply.

"Richard and I are going to tell him. I think it's time." 

"No," Clark said, surprising both himself and Lois. "I mean, I think we should wait."

She raised a quizzical brow. "May I remind you about the last time you got it in your head that waiting was a good thing?"

Clark closed his eyes and sighed, understanding exactly what she meant. Most of their intimate conversations as of late revolved around the fact that he had waited too long to tell her the truth and now he was recommending the exact same thing towards their child.

"I don't…" he couldn't find the words to express what he was feeling.

"Don't what? Are you afraid he won't take it well?"

"I don't know." And he honestly didn't.

"He's young, I think it's best that we tell him right away rather than wait until he's old enough to start asking questions." Lois caught the suddenly amused look on his face, "Why are you smiling?"

"He's the son of two reporters, Lois," he reminded her, his worries momentarily leaving his consciousness. "He's already asking questions."

"Never mind that," she ignored him. "My point is…" 

"I know what you mean."

"Then we tell him."

Clark gulped, and Lois finally realized what it was that bothered him about telling Jason he's his biological father.

"You're afraid Jason won't accept you as a father."

Clark sighed. "My mother's remarrying," he revealed unexpectedly. "To a man that isn't my father, and the truth of the matter is, I don't really like it. So I can't even imagine what a five5 year-old would think when he discovers that his dad isn't his dad, and that somebody else is."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." One of many facts she didn't know about Clark and that killed her.

"His name is Ben Hubbard," he offered. "Our family has known him since I was a kid, and when I first got back, he was one of the first people I saw." He remembered that moment in with perfect clarity and how he felt: first surprised, and then had having an overwhelming need to shove him out of the house. "He was there to pick my mom up for a date."

With raised eye brows, "A movie?"

"Bingo."

"Ah," she nodded. "Figures."

"I guess I'm afraid that Jason will feel the same way."

"He's five years old," she reminded him again. "And he adores you. Next to Jimmy, you're practically his best friend."

"Great," he said unenthusiastically. "I rate up there with Jimmy."

Lois couldn't help but chuckle at his predicament even though she shouldn't. He needed her support, and while he had it 100, there are were just some things he's he was going to have to fight himself.

"You'll be fine."

"You're loving this, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not!" she said unconvincingly. "Okay, maybe a little." Just the mere image of the greatest hero alive crumbling at the fear that his own son willould reject him slightly amused her. He had nothing to worry about; if Jason wasn't talking to her or to anybody that would listen about Superman, he was talking about Clark, his 'cool friend' at mommy's office.

She knew that it'll it would come as a shock to Jason and there will would be an adjustment period, but she also knew in her heart that he'll he would come to think of Clark as a father and not just as a friend one day. Clark simply hads to put his fears aside and let it happen gradually.

"We should get going before Perry notices we're missing."

"Too late," Clark sighed.

"Damn." She should've known he would be using his super- hearing to keep a lookout for any unexpected guests and other nifty information, such as what he just didhad just done. In fact, she was starting to like it.

Lois looked back at him thoughtfully.

"Are you ready to get back to work?"

Clark breathed in deeply. "I think I am."

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5: Opened Eyes

**Author's Notes**: Thank you everyone who has left feedback, and everyone else who took the time to read it. I'm still in the process of trying to work out my issues with the next installment of "Fallen," so I really don't have an ETA for it. I also want to thank the magnificent Barbara (htbthomas). I don't know what I would do without her, for real!

**Chapter 5: Opened Eyes**

"Jason, sweetie. Are you ready?" Lois moved around several packed boxes until she got to the stairs, her eyes scanning the top looking for her wayward little boy. "One minute!" she announced at the foot of the stairs.

"I'm coming, Mommy!"

Jason appeared at the height of the stairs, his small hands dragging a huge bag that seemed bigger than him and a backpack over his shoulders.

They were preparing to leave the house she had lived in for the past three and a half years. In her earlier days as a new mother, she had remained in her apartment building a few miles from the Daily Planet until Richard recommended they move-in together. A year later just after they started dating, they began to work together as parents to give Jason a happy and safe home.

It had worked fine for her until Superman came back into her life. She was engaged and for all intents and purposes, she had been content with her life and the life she built for herself and her child. She had even grown to love Richard very much. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough and she would always regret hurting him for it.

"Do you need any help?"

"No thank you," Jason replied as a thump of his big sack coincided with every step down the stairs he took.

Lois beamed at the sight of her son doing the job on his own. Since the incident on the Gertrude, his asthma had slowly lessened to the point where his inhaler was becoming absolutely useless, and his reaction to some of his allergies had disappeared.

Despite her concern about seeing her son's pediatrician after witnessing him throw a baby grand across the room like he was pitching a baseball, her maternal instincts won out along with Clark's support in whatever choice she made in regards to their son.

Thankfully, she was relieved to discover that Jason's doctor didn't find anything out of the ordinary, only citing that he was happy to share that her son was outgrowing his earlier handicaps quite easily.

"Mommy, can I keep my puzzle?" he asked, pointing to the completed Taj Mahal.

Lois looked down to find her son staring up at her with those familiar ocean blue eyes.

"Of course you can," she said, kneeling down to his height. "Don't you want to take it apart though? It'll be easier to carry to the new house." It was hard to believe that she and Jason would be moving into a new home after living in this one for so long.

Jason shook his head. "But we made it together," he explained.

"We can always put it back up," she said, tapping her son's noise with her forefinger and smiled. "You and me, kiddo. How does that sound?"

Seeing the light in her son's eyes, she knew her answer. Two months ago, she didn't think this was possible. For the first time in a long, long time, the gloomy sky that often hovered above her was swept away by the warmth of renewed hope.

It had's been five months since Superman's spectacular return, and two months since she learned Clark was Superman. They had started things slow, keeping themselves romantically at a distance all the while restarting almost every single conversation they had when they only knew each other simply as Lois Lane and the mild-mannered reporter, Clark Kent.

She was surprised to learn that his favorite book was "To Kill a Mockingbird" by Harper Lee, and that he has a huge appetite for the simplest of foods: Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

He on the other hand, replied with, _"You always surprise me, Lois." _

It was also hard not to notice that they fit remarkably well together.

At the office, she liked giving people a hard time, especially when they were're on the opposite end of a really meaty story, while Clark was satisfied with making sure everyone was happy. But every once in a while, he would surprise her again and show off some of that backbone she normally saw him display when he's Superman.

"_There's no story here, so I would appreciate it if you would all just leave this crime scene so the real workers can do their jobs," a Detective said, trying to usher them off._

"_Do you mean the workers that pay the taxes that give you your jobs –, those workers?" Clark retorted in that amazingly calm and chastising demeanor that Lois found very attractive._

After that, little pieces of the real Clark Kent would emerge from the shy façade he regularly showed off at the office and she couldn't help but respect him for it. She knew it wasn't easy for him, and while the office will always see him as the bumbling reporter who had an obsession with the word 'swell,' they were less questioning about his character when it came to their budding relationship.

A relationship they did have.

One month. They'dve been officially a couple for one month. Even a few mouths dropped in the office when the news came out; courtesy of Jimmy's over-the-top enthusiasm that the two field reporters he looked up to most were finally together.

Even Perry White took the news surprisingly well, going as far as giving them a huge story to work on together that involved a dirty politician and an international crime lord.

If only their co-workers would stop talking about them behind their backs, things would be perfect.

"Mommy, when is Clark coming?"

"When he's finished at work, sweetie." She had heard on the radio that there was an oil tanker that had leaked a dangerously large amount of oil into the Philippine Sea about half an hour ago, but Jason didn't need to know that. "He'll be here, soon."

"Okay."

Jason darted outside to store his backpack in the car while she waited for Clark to return safely.

"I'm sorry I'm late.," Clark suddenly appeared from the back porch. As soon as he was finished with the oil tanker, he flew as fast as he could back to the East Coast. "There was a— – " but Lois cut him off with a soft kiss on his lips.

"You're here, and that's all that matters."

Clark smiled brightly, the light in his eyes clearly showed off his happiness. The kisses they've shared had all been innocent. Brief. New. Yet every time he got to kiss her, he felt like the luckiest man in the universe. So while their relationship was new to them in every inch of the word, they were taking it slow.

After hurting Richard and disappointing almost everyone, Lois wanted to do this right and without regrets.

"Jason's out front. He's been waiting for you."

"Has he?"

"Yeah," she smiled and moved aside so he can could get to him through the maze of boxes.

He kissed her hand. "I'll be right back." Jogging to the front, he spotted little Jason putting his stuff together by the side of the U-Haul truck his mother had rented earlier that day. "Hey, Jason!"

Jason turned. "Clark!" For someone who had so many medical problems barely even a year ago, he was sure pretty quick and spry on his feet as he launched himself towards his 'other' daddy.

Clark carried him into his arms and embraced him lovingly.

"Look what Mommy and I did, Clark," Jason saisays excitedlyingly, pointing to all the filled boxes that littered the driveway. "We did it together," he added proudly.

"You did?" Clark squeezed his son a little tighter. "That's great!"

"Wanna help me?"

At the front entrance, Lois responded incredulously, "Hey! What about me?" She hads been asking her kid if he needed help all day.

Jason shrugged innocently while showing off a lop-sided grin.

She, along with Clark and Richard, sat Jason down a couple of weeks ago and told him that Richard wasn't his biological father – Clark was. She remembered how confused he was at first, but when she noticed how good Clark was with kids, she and Richard stood back as they watched Clark kneel in front of their son and spoke in such a soft assuring voice.

"I had two dads, too. Did you know that?" Jason nodded shook his head that he didn't. "My biological mom and dad passed away when I was a baby, and they sent me to live with my other parents in Smallville," he slowly explained. "Do you understand what I'm saying, Jason?"

"I think so."

"Even though I never really got to know them, I know my biological parents loved me very much…" Clark paused, looking back at Lois and wondered if he should continue. To his surprise, it wasn't Lois who urged him on, it was Richard. "I love you, Jason."

The wait was unbearable as all three adults waited for Jason's reaction. With his back against Lois and Richard, Jason did the most curious and shocking thing.

He took off Clark's glasses.

"Jason," he spoke softly.

Jason held the glasses in his small hands inspecting it. Then, he picked his head up and faced Clark with curious eyes. Jason reached out with his fingers and traced the outline of Clark's face before letting out a small smile.

"What am I supposed to call you?"

Richard looked at the two thoughtfully from behind while Lois sighed in relief that it was all that Jason questioned. She almost believed that the jig was up as soon as her son took Clark's glasses off.

_Has her son always suspected the connection? Damn, he would make a great reporter one day, _she thought to herself.

"Clark. Clark is just fine," he said teary-eyed. Clark pulled Jason into his arms and whispered once again how much he loved him into his ear.

Since then, things had adjusted pretty smoothly with the occasional small mistakes here and there.

Clark was a natural when it came to kids, so it wasn't long for Jason to think of him as a father. Unsurprisingly, Richard was supportive of the relationship, accepting the cold hard truth that their lives will would never be the same as it was before Clark's return; he was making strides to work with Lois and Clark to give Jason the best possible life he deserved.

Rivalry Being rivals for Lois's affection wasn't going towouldn't have given their son that.

To be honest, these past two months Richard hads seen who Lois Lane truly belonged with even if he didn't want to admit it.

"So, I was thinking…" Clark turned to Lois nervously.

"Anytime this year, Smallville," Lois waited impatiently.

"My mom's in town and I was thinking it's time that Jason met her – and you too."

Freaked out by the possibility, Lois stared at him blankly.

"You mean in person?"

"That's generally how it works, yes."

"Oh." Lois panicked and wondered if Superman's mother will would like her and Jason.

"She'll love you two," Clark assured.

"Can't I stay here instead? There's so much to do before we move into to the new house."

Clark raised his eyebrows, amused at her discomfort. "So what you're telling me is – you'll let Jason meet his grandmother alone while you hide out here?"

"He's the grandson, that alone scores points with her. I've got nothing."

Clark laughs. "I don't know about that."

"Name one."

"You gave her a grandson," he offered.

Lois's eyes narrowed. "Name two."

Clark smiled. "You make me happy."

The soft and loving look in his eyes totally broke her and for the rest of the day, everyone worked diligently to get the leftover furniture into the truck and moved to the house Clark had purchased from all his savings. It was a four bedroom three bathroom home just outside of the city.

"You really think she'll like me?"

Clark pressed a light kiss on her forehead. "Why don't you turn around and find out?"

Spinning around abruptly, Lois found herself face to face with a familiar woman she couldn't quite pinpoint where she first saw. She opened her mouth to greet her but nothing other than silence came out.

"Hello."

Lois was struck at the light and pleasant tone of Martha Kent's voice.

"Hey, Mom." Clark rushed passed past Lois and enveloped his mother in a warm loving hug. "I'm glad you made it."

"Nothing would keep me from being here even if a tsunami had hit."

Clark smiled widely. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Lois." He gestured behind him for Lois to step forward.

"Oh. Right. Hi," she started like a nervous wreck. "I'm Lois Lane. I'm your son's… I mean, I'm Jason's mom. He's my son. I'm…" Giving up, she looked to Clark embarrassed. "I'm babbling aren't I?"

Clark chuckled. "A little bit."

"Miss Lane," the sound of Martha's voice took her concentration away from Clark. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Clark has talked about you for years."

"I hope Clark hasn't said anything too bad about me."

"Not at all. He said you gave him a hard time a lot."

Lois laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, I was just… testing him. Seeing what he's made of and all. Um… are you thirsty, because we've got plenty of water in the fridge. Please excuse the mess, we just tidying everything up."

"Miss Lane –— "

"Please, call me, Lois. Formality seemsed wrong at the moment." Her heart started to get erratic when she turned back to Clark. "I think I'm babbling again."

Martha smiled. "It's okay, Lois. I don't bite."

Lois's response ran away from her before she could chase after it.

"Are you sure?"

Martha laughed, and looked between her son and his lady love. "I see now why you're so taken with her. You did good, Clark. You've done really well." Without notice, Martha grabbed Lois's hand and pulled her into a hug, and after an awkward embrace in return, Lois released her fear and anxiety and simply relaxed in his mother's arms.

"Would you like to meet Jason?"

Martha let go of her, her eyes watering with tears.

"I'd like that. I'd like that very much."

**The End**


End file.
